


True Love Conquers All

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, F/M, Unrequited Love, rejected soulmate, soulmate timer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Everyone is born with a timer on their wrist that dictates when they will first touch their soulmate. Evie has been looking forward to this day her whole life and is even more excited when, one day, her time suddenly jumps years ahead.
Relationships: Ben & Doug (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	True Love Conquers All

Evie checked her wrist again and sighed when it still hadn’t changed. Of course, a timer changing was rare but not unheard of. Since she’s met almost everyone on the Isle at this point, she’s a little confused as to who exactly it’s supposed to be. Still, she had almost six years until they met; maybe they were just in exile like she had been.

She held onto that thought until late that night when her wrist burned hot enough to wake her. Any grogginess fled when she saw her timer had in fact changed. She was meeting her soulmate way sooner than expected. The fated moment was just two days away! Now she just had to know who it was!

\-------

Doug was fixated on his own wrist that morning. That number had definitely been higher when he went to sleep last night. The only thing that could've changed it is a massive change in his soulmate's life. And the only bug change he was aware of was Ben's Isle Project. Which meant….

His soulmate was the child of a villain. 

Well, there were worse soulmates to have. Like Sophia, Snow White's daughter. He shuddered at the memory of  _ that _ disastrous relationship.

Besides, he still hadn't met them. Maybe they were secretly really nice. Not that he had much time to think about it with Ben going a bit wild over his own timer, which had also changed. “It has to be one of the kids I picked Doug, it has to be. Why else would it change like that????”

“You’ll find out when they get here,” he said, obviously pointing out the obvious."The main thing we need to focus on is making them feel welcome. Do you want to do the tour together, just to make sure we don't miss any important details?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?"

"Not nearly enough."

\------------

Auradon. Auradon. They were going to Auradon. Evie was going to Auradon! They would get there when her time ran down! Surely her soulmate was a prince. Or, maybe better, the future King Ben himself!!! But she couldn’t get too excited yet. Excitement caused wrinkles and she couldn’t have that on a day like today.

Her time was down to hours when she woke up and by the time she was in the limo, it was down to minutes. This was perfect. It was amazing. She was going to meet her soulmate today and he was going to be a wonderful prince and everything her mother had been preparing her for would come true. Not even the momentary fear that they were going to fall off the bridge to their deaths completely ruined this feeling.

She was positively giddy when she stepped out of the limo. Everything was bright and colorful and just so _ wonderful _ in Auradon. And there was soon-to-be-King Ben and his normal-person friend Doug. Her timer wasn’t down yet but they had to touch first so she wasn’t giving up yet.

When Ben shook her hand, she braced herself for the heat of the First Touch and then...there was nothing. Odd. Oh, well, there was still some time. Even if it wasn’t Ben, there were plenty of perfect princes that could be her soulmate. Oh, maybe it was Chad Charming! She’d liked him a lot when he got the Prince of the Week spotlight.

They were walking into the school now and she kept her eyes out for potential soulmates. She was so focused on finding her prince, she missed the uneven sidewalk and tripped. She let out a small squeal as she braced herself to fall, only just managing to get her hands out to protect her face when she felt arms around her. Arms and a very comforting warmth that started in her wrist and spread to the rest of her body. Yes, this was it. This is the moment she’d been waiting for all these years. All she had to do was open her eyes and she would see her prince and her dreams would come true.

Except she opened her eyes and it wasn’t a prince. It was normal-person Doug. Normal-person Son of Dopey. She took a deep breath and stood up, brushing off his attempts to help. She knew it wasn’t polite to brush off one’s soulmate but she wasn’t thinking about that. She was thinking about how disappointed mother would be when she found out. She was thinking about how unfair it was that Ben was giving Mal the Look instead of her. She was thinking about how she didn’t completely hate the idea of not being soulmates with a prince.

She needed a moment to think.

\-------------

Doug’s soulmate was a VK. Doug’s soulmate was the daughter of the Evil Queen. Doug’s soulmate was a beautiful princess that had no business being stuck with a commoner like him.

Doug’s soulmate had rejected him outright and it hurt him more than he would admit to anyone besides Ben at midnight when he couldn’t sleep.


End file.
